<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Hombre al que la Muerte Odia by LazySetmis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603065">El Hombre al que la Muerte Odia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis'>LazySetmis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puras viñetas e ideas que nunca sucederán para mi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Apocalypse, Apocalypse (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bad Ideas for a story, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Español | Spanish, Headcanon, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't get it out of my head so I brought it here, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ideas for a story, Not a Story, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No es una historia, más como un conjunto de viñetas de ideas que no pude sacar de mi cabeza una vez que se me ocurrieron mientras esperaba a que me atendieran en la tortilleria.<br/>Lo siento si te sientes engañado.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Yo podría totalmente hacer un altar a la persona que hiciera un buen fic de esto (¿La habrá alguna vez?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno &amp; Castiel (Supernatural), Arcobaleno &amp; Dean Winchester, Arcobaleno &amp; Sam Winchester, Arcobaleno &amp; Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) &amp; Dean Winchester, Skull (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) &amp; Sam Winchester, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puras viñetas e ideas que nunca sucederán para mi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Hombre al que la Muerte Odia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Son solo viñetas y tienen un montón de especulación y jugar con el jodido tiempo mezclados aquí, pura auto complacencia, porque no quería ser el único pensándolo en mi cabeza, aunque dudo que alguien le de un vistazo.<br/>Tampoco supe etiquetarlo, así que...<br/>Quiero decir, sigo sin terminar KHR! y hace un tiempo ya que incluso volví a ver Supernatural.<br/>Por lo que se, todo aquí son un montón de barbaridades vulgares, quiero decir, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando muere quien.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>En el que la "inmortalidad" de Skull viene de enamorar a una Parca de su alma</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>¿Como puede dejar que esta brillante alma de fuego nuboso sea arrebatada tan rápido? </span></li>
<li><span>La primera vez que lo sostiene en sus brazos fríos desde donde su alma salió y la llevó con seguridad de regreso a su cuerpo, las llamas consumieron su cuerpo para prepararlo y que el alma tuviera donde regresar. </span></li>
<li><span>La Parca le había enseñado al niño, ahora de cabello y ojos morados, a devolver su alma a su cuerpo sin darse cuenta.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>¿Y como, si había tantas Parcas, ninguna hizo nada? Por que esa alma entró en jurisdicción de la Parca recolectora</span></li>
<li><span>¿Y si ella no lo hace? Tampoco es como si Muerte estuviera lo suficientemente libre como para intervenir.</span></li>
<li><span>Entonces, la Parca pasó cada momento que tuvo tiempo, específicamente cuando moría, admirando esa alma brillante que adoraba.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Esa Parca en específico comienza a molestarse un poco cuando comienza a ver más seguido a su Nube en el espacio para recolectar almas</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Molestarse es un adjetivo que no usarían Reborn o Colonnello cuando a veces los cadáveres de sus hits o los carne de cañón no se quedan abajo.</span></li>
<li><span>Es peor cuando los amenazan para que dejen solo a Skull.</span></li>
<li><span>Alcanzan un nivel de negación que podría hacer orgullosa a Nana Sawada</span></li>
<li><span>Pero también se relajan lentamente con Skull y ¿Es esto la amistad? ¿Qué es esta cosa que dice ser algún tipo de vinculación con el Lacayo que no tiene humillación o violencia?</span></li>
</ul>
<li>
<span>Skull no tiene la más mínima idea, solo está feliz de comenzar a recordar más y más de (¿La Dama? ¿El Caballero? ¿Otro?) el ser que ve desde su infancia cuando </span><em><span>queda inconsciente</span></em><span>.</span>
</li>
<ul>
<li><span>Skull está completamente seguro, especialmente si quiere mantener su cordura, de que simplemente se desmaya cada vez.</span></li>
<li><span>La negación no es una opción cuando empieza el apocalipsis.</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Checker Face está menos que contento al respecto, también.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Entonces, inconsciente de buenas a primeras, hace un viaje a Estados Unidos para comprar piezas originales para reparar una de sus motocicletas.</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Claramente la cosa no sale bien si tipos raros de ojos negros casi logran cortarle un tentáculo a Oodako.</span></li>
<li><span>O termina temporalmente en el asiento trasero de un par de hermanos que, pese a todo, parecen agradables, pero Jesús Bendito si que sabían manejar un par de armas, tan así que casi vio a Reborn en sus humildes inicios.</span></li>
<li><span>¿Y cómo creen que él sabría algo de cómo encontrar a “Muerte”?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Por que aparentemente había una jodida representación real.</span></li>
<li><span>Conocer a Muerte no es bonito.</span></li>
<li><span>Mellie (La Parca) lo es, pero también es triste.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><span>Las cosas se van un poco por la borda cuando los Arcobalenos llegan medio en pánico porque se salta una reunión anual. </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Algo que nunca hizo, incluso si los primeros años fueron… eh…</span></li>
<li><span>Obviamente la cosa se pone extraña con Reborn ahí</span></li>
<li><span>Y Viper.</span></li>
<li><span>Verde podría estar soltando espuma por la boca cuando le mencionan las cosas mágicas.</span></li>
<li><span>Todos entran en crisis, lo admitan o no, cuando conocen a Castiel</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Entonces, también está esta cosa de las llamas de colores.</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Ningún cazador está impresionado</span></li>
<li><span>Aunque, ¿Donde están sus jodidas llamas?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Gracias Verde, no necesitábamos que se dieran cuenta de cómo convocarlas así</span></li>
<li><span>¿Dean Winchester como un Cielo? Más probable de lo que crees.</span></li>
<li><span>¿Sam Winchester con llamas rotas? Te lo dejo ahí</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tal vez, solo tal vez, mi mente debería dejar de viajar cuando hago cualquier cosa, especialmente esperar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>